Curiosity Killed the Cat
by SheOfLittleConsistency95
Summary: The world seemed to stop when the body hit the ground. Nobody had planned for the events of the night to turn out as they had. A little too much of everything, and a person will crack. Please review! I don't own anything "Bones."


The world seemed to stop when the body hit the ground. Nobody had planned for the events of the night to turn out as they had. A little too much of everything, and a person will crack. The person who had cracked slowly became very hot-headed as the young girl he had met earlier passed him. She threw her long blonde hair in his face, and walked off. He snapped. Therefore, the body hits the ground.

* * *

A young woman came across the body in an old house she had been living in since her childhood. She looked around the body. Blood was soaked into the hardwood floors, leaving a stain that nothing known to man could erase. She looked at the rest of the room. Trash; beer bottles, red cups, chips, chip bags, and soda cans were spread unevenly across the floor. She picked up her new generation blackberry, which ironically was red, and dialed 911. She knew there would be a dial tone, and decided to wait a moment before she started talking. She chose what she was going to say after a moments thought. She stated where she was, what had happened, then hung up, not knowing if anyone had even gotten her call. The woman started to hyperventilate, and collapsed from the stress that had just been thrown upon her.

* * *

She awoke to find herself in the back end of an ambulance. She looked around. She saw numerous cops, caution tape everywhere, paramedics, and a man in a black suit and a young woman by his side. His hand was on her back, and he was guiding her along to the local cop, to whom they asked a few questions.

After thirty seconds, or so, the paramedics made sure that she was indeed fully awake, and did a quick examination of her. They spotted a few slight bruises on her arms from breaking her fall. They also went through the normal "taking information" stage, then let her out of their grasp after they concluded that everything was fine.

When the attractive young man and woman saw that she was no longer with the paramedics, they made their way to her. When they got there the man pulled out an official FBI badge, and introduced himself and the woman. He said he was going to have to ask her some questions, and not to worry. He started with the one he found most important at the moment.

"Name?"

"My name is Kate Button, sir."

"Can you tell me why were you coming here this morning, ma'am?"

"I was on Christmas break and went to visit my parents, and this is my house, I was coming home. I came back from their home in Dallas when my neighbor called and told me that there was a party being thrown in my house. I got here, went in to see the damage. That's when…"

"That's when you saw the body?"

Kate squinted at the man. What did he say? He sneezed halfway through the sentence, and finished the sentence with his hand over his mouth. A moment later the woman gave him a tissue, he wiped his nose, then his hand went back to the note pad. He was looking at her waiting for the answer, ready to write as soon as she responded. She did not want to be rude and not answer the question, so she asked the man to repeat himself.

He was not entirely sure why she did not understand him the first time he asked the question. He thought he had asked the question perfectly clearly, despite the sneeze. She noticed the confused look on his face and provided an explanation for the request.

"I'm deaf. I read lips most of the time, unless I'm talking with someone who knows how to sign. When you asked the question, you covered your mouth and I could not make out what you said. Can you please repeat the question?"

"Yes… Sorry. That's when you saw the body?" The man repeated the sentence clearly this time, and did not have to repeat himself.

"Yes, sir." Kate looked at her watch and gasped. She was thirty minutes late for work. Her boss never made any exceptions to his tardiness rule. If she didn't leave for work now with written proof from the FBI agent that what had happened had happened, she would surely get fired.

The agent noticed the gasp, and asked her if she needed to be somewhere. She said yes, explained the situation, gave them permission to enter her house to examine the crime scene, and left for work with written proof.

* * *

After they watched Kate speed out of her driveway, Booth and Brennan entered the house, and completed their normal procedures. Brennan stated to the FBI crime scene evidence removal team that everything at the scene, body included, needed to be taken to the Jeffersonian.

Booth glanced at Brennan, and asked a question she heard at least 5 times a week. "Lunch at the diner?"

Brennan nodded, and they walked to his SUV, ready for another interesting trip to the Royal Diner. As they pulled away from the scene, Booth surprised Brennan when he put in a CD and blasted it. They both instantly smiled and started playing their instruments. Booth on the air drums and Brennan on the air guitar.

All you could hear from outside the car was the song _Hot Blooded _by Foreigner.


End file.
